militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6th Canadian Infantry Division
The 6th Canadian Infantry Division was a Canadian infantry division formed in 1942 during the Second World War. It was attached to Pacific Command. The division had a brigade sent to the Aleutian Islands Campaign, particularly at Kiska, but never saw action. The 6th Division was to have been part of a proposed Commonwealth Corps, formed for a planned invasion of Japan, but was disbanded in 1945, after the war was ended by the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Home defence The 6th was raised as part of a home-defence scheme in Canada, the culmination of various mobilizations throughout 1941 and 1942. The 6th was raised in March 1942 with its headquarters on Vancouver Island in British Columbia. Various composite units were stationed at Port Alberni, Vancouver Island and Vernon. Throughout 1943, the division lost its artillery units to coastal defence work, and other battalions were shipped overseas. In June 1943, these units were sent to Kiska only to find the island abandoned, and in late 1943, the 7th Canadian Infantry Division was disbanded and various battalions were amalgamated into the 6th. By January 1944, the units had returned from Kiska, having not taken part in any fighting. On 1 December 1944, the need for coastal defence having lessened, the division was disbanded, the process completing by 31 January 1945. Remaining units loaned from other, now defunct divisions, were finally disbanded in January 1946. Reformation as part of CAPF The Division was reformed as part of the Canadian Army Pacific Force, and was to be a component of the Commonwealth Corps intended to be used in Operation Olympic, the planned 1945 invasion of Japan. The division was to be commanded by Major General Bert Hoffmeister. 6th Division was organized on American lines and with U.S. equipment, but units were named after the component units of the 1st Canadian Infantry Division. The division was disbanded after Japan's surrender made the Corps's use unnecessary. Order of battle March 1942 * Headquarters, Sixth Division ** 6th Division Intelligence Section * No. 6 Field Security Section * No. 6 Defence and Employment Platoon (Lorne Scots) * Machine gun battalion – 1st Battalion, The Canadian Fusiliers (City of London Regiment) * 13th Canadian Infantry Brigade ** 2nd Battalion, The Canadian Scottish Regiment ** 1st Battalion, The Brockville Rifles ** 1st Battalion, The Edmonton Fusiliers ** No. 13 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 14th Canadian Infantry Brigade ** 1st Battalion, The Kent Regiment ** 1st Battalion, The King's Own Rifles of Canada ** 1st Battalion, The Midland Regiment (Northumberland and Durham) ** No. 14 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 15th Canadian Infantry Brigade ** 1st Battalion, Les Fusiliers de Sherbrooke ** 1st Battalion, Le Régiment de Montmagny ** 1st Battalion, Le Régiment de Québec ** No. 15 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * Canadian Armoured Corps ** 31st (Alberta) Reconnaissance Battalion * Royal Canadian Artillery ** Headquarters, Sixth Divisional Artillery, RCA ** 19th Field Regiment ** 20th Field Regiment ** 21st Field Regiment ** 9th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment *** 25th Light Anti-Aircraft Battery *** 46th Light Anti-Aircraft Battery *** 48th Light Anti-Aircraft Battery *** 79th Light Anti-Aircraft Battery ** 6th Anti-Tank Regiment *** 33rd Anti-Tank Battery *** 56th Anti-Tank Battery *** 74th Anti-Tank Battery *** 103rd Anti-Tank Battery * Corps of Royal Canadian Engineers ** Headquarters 6th Divisional Engineers, RCE ** 7th Field Park Company, RCE ** 20th Field Company, RCE ** 25th Field Company, RCE ** 26th Field Company, RCE * Royal Canadian Corps of Signals ** Headquarters 6th Divisional Signals RCCS[http://canadiansoldiers.com/organization/fieldforces/casf/6thdivision.htm 6th Canadian Division] at Canadian Soldier, retrieved 22 November 2007 August 1943 at Kiska * 9th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment * 19th Field Regiment * 20th Field Regiment (shared with the 7th Canadian Infantry Division) * 21st Field Regiment * 24th Field Regiment (shared with the 7th Canadian Infantry Division) * 25th Field Regiment * 13th Canadian Infantry Brigade ** The Canadian Fusiliers (City of London Regiment) ** The Winnipeg Grenadiers ** The Rocky Mountain Rangers ** Le Régiment de Hull ** 24th Field Regiment, RCA ** 46th Light AA Battery, RCA ** 24th Field Company, RCE ** 1 Company, St. John Fusiliers M-GThe Canadian Army, 1943–44 retrieved 20 November 2007 November 1943 * No. 6 Defence and Employment Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 31st (Alberta) Reconnaissance Regiment ** 15th, 25th, 26th Field Companies, RCE * 13th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** 24th Field Regiment, RCA ** 46th Light AA Battery, RCA ** The Canadian Fusiliers ** The Winnipeg Grenadiers ** The Rocky Mountain Rangers ** Le Régiment de Hull ** 1 Company, St. John Fusiliers M-G ** 24th Field Company, RCE **No. 13 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 14th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** 25th Field Regiment, RCA ** 48th Light AA Battery, RCA ** The Winnipeg Light Infantry ** Les Fusiliers de Sherbrooke ** The Oxford Rifles ** The Prince of Wales's Own Rangers ** 1 Company, St. John Fusiliers M-G ** No. 14 Ground Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 15th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** 20th Field Regiment, RCA ** 25th Light AA Battery, RCA ** The Prince Albert Volunteers ** Les Fusiliers du St. Laurent ** Prince Edward Island Highlanders ** The Royal Rifles of Canada ** No. 15 Ground Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) ** 1 Company, St. John Fusiliers M-G November 1944 *No. 6 Defence and Employment Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 31st (Alberta) Reconnaissance Regiment ** St. John Fusiliers M-G ** 20th, 24th, 25th Field Regiments, RCA ** 22nd Heavy AA Battery (Mobile), RCA ** 25th, 46th, 48th Light AA Batteries, RCA ** 15th, 24th, 25th, 26th Field Companies, RCE * 14th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** The Winnipeg Light Infantry ** Les Fusiliers de Sherbrooke ** The Oxford Rifles ** No. 14 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 15th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** The Prince Albert Volunteers ** Les Fusiliers du St. Laurent ** Prince Edward Island Highlanders ** No. 15 Defence Platoon (Lorne Scots) * 16th Canadian Infantry Brigade Group ** The Midland Regiment ** The Royal Rifles of Canada ** The Prince of Wales's Own Rangers Notes Category:Infantry divisions of Canada Category:Canadian World War II divisions Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Aleutian Islands Campaign